Użytkownik:Mikiapole3/brudnopis
right|thumb|250px|Logo metra right|thumb|250px|Schemat sieci [[Warszawa|warszawskiego metra]] right|thumb|250px|Zejście typowe dla stacji na [[Ursynów|Ursynowie i Mokotowie]] Metro warszawskie – miejski system linii kolei podziemnej, który składa się obecnie z jednej linii w układzie północ-południe (Kabaty – Młociny) oraz centralnego odcinka drugiej linii w budowie (Rondo Daszyńskiego – Dworzec Wileński). Docelowo miejskie studium uwarunkowań i kierunków zagospodarowania przestrzennego przewiduje realizację trzech linii. Historia Najstarsze plany right|thumb|250px|Plany rozwoju międzywojennego metra na lata [[1938–1973]] Pierwsze plany dotyczące budowy metra w Warszawie pojawiły się jeszcze przed pierwszą wojną światową – w 1903 roku, jednakże dopiero w latach 20. XX wieku początkowe koncepcje zaczęły przekładać się na konkretne plany. Już w 1925 roku zarysowano projekt dwóch linii w układzie północ-południe (Muranów – Plac Unii Lubelskiej) oraz wschód-zachód (Wola – Dworzec Wschodni), w 1929 roku powołano nawet specjalny referat ds. budowy kolei podziemnej, jednakże wszelkie prace zawieszono w latach 30. XX wieku w związku z Wielkim Kryzysem. Do pomysłu kolei podziemnej powrócono w 1938 roku, kiedy to prezydent Warszawy Stefan Starzyński powołał Biuro Studiów Kolei Podziemnej z Janem Kubalskim na czele. Dokonano aktualizacji zachowanych planów, wykonano szereg badań, przygotowano różne warianty oraz stworzono docelowy układ metra, który miałby być realizowany do 1973 roku. W pierwszej kolejności przewidywał on budowę dwóch linii metra – jednej w układzie północ-południe (Plac Wilsona – Plac Unii Lubelskiej) oraz drugiej w układzie wschód-zachód (Wolska – Dworzec Wschodni). Rozpoczęto próbne odwierty, niestety wszelkie dalsze prace przerwał wybuch II wojny światowej. Plany powojenne right|thumb|250px|Schemat metra z [[1953 roku]] Do pomysłu budowy szybkiej kolejki miejskie powrócono już w 1945 roku – paradoksalnie, ze względu na ogromne zniszczenia miasta, odcinki kolejki można by poprowadzić na powierzchni lub w płytkich wykopach, co znacznie obniżyłoby koszty budowy. W 1948 roku powstało Biuro Projektów Szybkiej Kolei Miejskiej, które opracowało projekt dwóch linii: z Młocin na Służew oraz z Woli na Gocław. Ten plan przewidywał 64 kilometry linii. Ze względów strategicznych w 1950 roku zapadła decyzja o budowie metra głębokiego, wkrótce opracowani projekt trzech linii, które łączyłyby się w Śródmieściu, w rejonie ul. Próżnej. Rozpisano konkurs na projekty stacji, a w 1951 roku rozpoczęto prace na Pradze, jednakże ze względu na koszty oraz utrudniającą budowę na głębokości 40 metrów kurzawkę ograniczono się do odcinka doświadczalnego. Wybudowano kilkanaście szybów, trzy bazy materiałowo-sprzętowe dla pracowników oraz zajezdnię dla metra na Targówku Przemysłowym, gdzie prace prowadzono jeszcze do 1957 roku, a następnie zarzucono je, a na publikacje na temat metra nałożono cenzurę. Powrót do koncepcji metra Do idei budowy metra powrócono dopiero w latach 70. XX wieku, w 1974 roku powstała Dyrekcja Budowy Metra, która zadecydowała o budowie metra płytkiego. Wkrótce opracowano projekt pierwszej linii metra z Bielan przez Śródmieście na Kabaty, a wkrótce potem potem zaczęto opracowywanie architektury oraz kolorystyki stacji. Budowę finalnie zapowiedziano w Sejmie w 1982 roku, a w ciągu kilku miesięcy powołano specjalnego rządowego pełnomocnika oraz podpisano ze Związkiem Radzieckim umowę o pomocy w budowie metra. W październiku 1982 roku powstał Społeczny Komitet Budowy Metra, zaś w grudniu rząd podjął uchwałę nr 266/82 o budowie I linii metra w Warszawie. Budowa I linii metra Na początku 1983 roku gotowe były już wszystkie projekty oraz niezbędne dokumenty, wobec czego 15 kwietnia 1983 roku oficjalnie rozpoczęto budowę I linii metra. Wkrótce potem zatwierdzono też nazwy stacji oraz harmonogram, który początkowo przewidywał połączenie Kabaty z Centrum do 1990 roku, a z Młocinami do 1994 roku. Na odcinku pod aż do ul. Puławskiej tunele i stacje budowano metodą odkrywkową, zaś w dokonano przejścia na metodę głębinową. Mimo to budowa stacji doprowadziła do zamknięcia tej arterii na prawie dziesięć lat. Wkrótce jednak z powodu problemów finansowych odsłonięto termin końcowy o dwa lata, a w 1986 roku zadecydowano o ograniczeniu budowy do odcinka Kabaty – Politechnika. right|thumb|250px|[[A-20 Słodowiec|Stacja "Słodowiec" w budowie (2007)]] right|thumb|250px|[[A-23 Młociny|Stacja "Młociny" w budowie (2007)]] right|thumb|250px|[[A-21 Stare Bielany|Stacja "Stare Bielany" w budowie (2008)]] Spore zmiany nadeszły w latach 90. XX wieku, już po przemianach ustrojowych – rozważano skrócenie całej linii do Placu Wilsona, a nawet całkowite zaprzestanie budowy. Ekspertyzy wykazały jednak, że bardziej opłacalne będzie ukończenie prac niż ich zaprzestanie, choć nie powstrzymało to decydentów od wątpliwości, czy tak mocno okrojoną linią metra będzie chciał ktokolwiek jeździć. W 1990 roku dotarły do Warszawy pierwsze wagony serii 81, a kolejne, już zakupione przez polską stronę, dotarły w 1994 roku. W tym samym roku ukończono również prace budowlane nad odcinkiem Kabaty – Politechnika, który oddano do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku. Od rozpoczęcia budowy do otwarcia pierwszego odcinka minęło więcej niemal dwanaście lat. Szybko okazało się jednak, że metro cieszy się ogromną popularnością, zwłaszcza wśród mieszkańców Ursynowa. W 1996 roku zapadła więc decyzja o kontynuowaniu budowy, rozpoczęto budowę stacji Centrum i rozpisano harmonogram budowy do 2007 roku. Dalszą część pierwszej linii metra budowano odcinkami, jednak w celu uniknięcia rozkopywania ulic umieszczano je nieraz po boku lub z dala od węzłów komunikacyjnych – w 1998 roku otwarto stację Centrum, a w 2001 roku stacje Świętokrzyska i Ratusz. Kolejne stacje oddawano w dość równych odstępach czasu: w 2003 roku gotowa była stacja Dworzec Gdański, w 2005 roku stacja Plac Wilsona, a w 2006 roku stacja Marymont. Ze względu jednak na brak torów odstawczych i opóźnienie w budowie kolejnych stacji pomiędzy dwoma ostatnimi stacjami przez kilkanaście miesięcy kursował jedynie pociąg wahadłowy. Po kilkumiesięcznym opóźnieniu związanym z osiadaniem tunelu w ciągu podziemnej rzeki w kwietniu 2008 roku otwarto ostatecznie stacją Słodowiec, co umożliwiło przywrócenie kursowania liniowego na całej trasie. Ostatnie trzy stacje na Bielanach były już wówczas w zaawansowanej budowie, prowadzonej metodą odkrywkową. Prace zakończono we wrześniu, natomiast oficjalnie otwarcie trzech ostatnich stacji – Stare Bielany, Wawrzyszew oraz Młociny – miało miejsce 25 października 2008 roku. W ten sposób po ponad dwudziestu pięciu latach udało się ukończyć budowę pierwszej linii metra, nie licząc jedynie dwóch niezrealizowanych stacji – Plac Konstytucji i Muranów. W 2011 roku Metro Warszawskie otrzymało podczas odbywającej się w Mediolanie konferencji MetroRail 2011 nagrodę dla najlepiej udoskonalanego metra na świecieMetro Warszawskie ponownie nagrodzone, metro.waw.pl, 18.03.2011. Budowa II linii metra right|thumb|250px|[[C-10 Rondo ONZ|Budowa stacji "Rondo ONZ" (2012)]] right|thumb|250px|[[C-15 Dworzec Wileński|Budowa stacji "Dworzec Wileński" (2012)]] Projekty II linii metra rozpatrywane były już w latach 80. XX wieku, jednakże ostateczna decyzja co do przebiegu trasy zapadła w 2006 roku – choć początkowo zakładano realizację linii pod ul. Człuchowską, po ostatecznie zadecydowano o przeprowadzeniu jej pod ul. Górczewską, przesunięto również na zachód stację pod ul. Wolską. Rozpoczęto wówczas przygotowania do budowy centralnego odcinka II linii metra (Rondo Daszyńskiego – Dworzec Wileński), najkorzystniejszą ofertę wybrano 29 kwietnia 2009 roku, a umowę z wykonawcą, konsorcjum Astaldi, podpisano 28 października 2009 roku. Pierwsze prace przygotowawcze rozpoczęto w kwietniu 2010 roku, a pełny projekt centralnego odcinka II linii metra gotowy był w sierpniu – wówczas też podjęto pierwsze prace przy budowie stacji Rondo Daszyńskiego. Wprowadzono specjalną organizacją ruchu, a dla wszelkich pojazdów zamknięto ul. Prostą, ul. Świętokrzyską, ul. Sokolą oraz częściowo ul. Targową – w 2011 roku roku prowadzono głównie roboty ziemne na terenie stacji, a w 2012 roku na plac budowy dotarły trzy pierwsze tarcze drążące tunele: "Maria", "Anna" oraz "Wisła". Z czasem umieszczono je w specjalnie przygotowanych wykopach, po czym rozpoczęły drążenie tunelu – jako pierwsza wystartowała "Anna", która wyruszyła 16 maja 2012 roku. Dnia 14 sierpnia 2012 roku wydarzył się najpoważniejszy incydent na budowie centralnego odcinka II linii metra, w nocy budowniczowie stacji Powiśle natrafili na niezaznaczony na mapach ciek wodny, który szybko zaczął zalewać stację. Ze względów bezpieczeństwa ewakuowano wszystkich pracowników i sprzęt oraz zamknięto Tunel Wisłostrady, a po kilku dniach okazało się, że wymyta ziemia utworzona kilkunastometrową jamę, która groziła zarwaniem tunelu. We wrześniu otwór zasypano, rozpoczęto też wzmacnianie oraz wyrównywanie tunelu, który oddano do ruchu dopiero w czerwcu 2013 roku. Awaria doprowadziła do opóźnienia w budowie tuneli, zapadła więc decyzja o rozpoczęciu drążenia tuneli pod Wisłą od stacji Dworzec Wileński, jednocześnie w marcu 2013 roku sprowadzono dodatkową, czwartą tarczę drążącą – uzyskała ona roboczą nazwę "Wisła II", a następnie "Krystyna". Ponadto tarcza "Wisła" otrzymała nazwę "Elisabetta", od imienia żony jednego z inżynierów. W grudniu 2013 roku zakończono drążenie tuneli centralnego odcinka II linii metra, zaś już w styczniu przedsięwzięto układanie szyn. Obecnie zakłada się, że centralny odcinek II linii metra gotowy będzie 30 września i zostanie uruchomiony pod koniec 2014 roku. Rozbudowa II linii metra Kolejnym etapem budowy II linii metra będzie rozbudowa centralnego odcinka po trzy stacje w kierunku wschodnim oraz zachodnim – choć początkowo zakładano, że następny w kolejności może powstać zachodni odcinek na Bemowo, gotowy około 2017 roku, a w trzeciej kolejności odnoga na Bródno, która powinna być gotowa w 2020 roku.Metro Pojedzie na Bemowo, bemowo.waw.pl, 25.01.2011 Magistrat zaczął jednak rozważać propozycję budowy metra krótszymi odcinkami, ale w obu kierunkach, w tzw. "wariancie ateńskim"Metro na Targówek i Bemowo? Nowy "wariant ateński", gazeta.pl, 04.02.2011, i ta forma została następnie przekazana do zrealizowanaDeklaracja ZTM: metro budujemy w obu kierunkach, tvnwarszawa.pl, 04.03.2011. Według pierwszych deklaracji odcinki do stacji Księcia Janusza oraz Trocka miałyby być gotowe w 2017 rokuMetro na Targówek czy Wolę? Jest sprawiedliwa decyzja, gazeta.pl, 09.11.2011 – 28 listopada 2011 ogłoszono konkurs na projekt architektoniczno-budowlany kolejnych odcinków linii metra do wspomnianych stacji3 na Woli, 3 na Targówku Metro ogłasza przetarg na stacje, tvnwarszawa.pl, 28.11.2011, do którego zgłosiły się 24 firmyMnóstwo chętnych w konkursie na projekt rozbudowy metra, gazeta.pl, 04.01.2012, 18 z nich zaproszono do dalszego udziałuCo z metrem na Targówek i Wolę? Zostało 18 firm, gazeta.pl, 23.02.2012, a w czerwcu wybrano dwie z nich – ILF (dla odcinka zachodniego) oraz Metroprojekt (dla odcinka wschodniego)Wybrano projektantów wydłużenia II linii metra. Zobacz, gazeta.pl, 23.06.2012. Decyzję co do odcinka zachodniego oprotestował jeden z uczestnikówMetro na Wolę: konkurs na projekt oprotestowany, tvnwarszawa.pl, 05.07.2012, jednak protest został odrzuconyMetro na Wolę: protest odrzucony, tvnwarszawa.pl, 13.07.2012. Natomiast we wrześniu zaprezentowano koncepcje architektoniczne dla kolejnych sześciu stacji, dla których zaczęto przygotowywać projekty budowlaneTak ma wyglądać metro na Targówku i Woli, gazeta.pl, 21.09.2012. Budowa dalszych odcinków II linii metra rozpocznie się najpewniej w 2015 rokuProjektują metro na Woli. Na budowę poczekamy 2 lata, gazeta.pl, 21.09.2013. Wariant ateński negatywnie zaopiniowali jednak społecznicy ze Stowarzyszenia Integracji Stołecznej Komunikacji, którzy uznali, że taki pomysł jest niepoparty żadnymi ekonomicznymi przesłankami, w dodatku doprowadzi to przykładowo do rozkopania ul. Górczewskiej na dwa razy dłuższy czas, gdyż stacje budowa będą w dwóch rzutach, zamiast wszystkie narazBudowa metra to bubel. Trwa bo nikt jej nie zaskarżył, gazeta.pl, 14.11.2011. Ostatecznie jednak w kwietniu 2013 roku unieważniona została decyzja środowiskowa dla budowy przedłużenia – głównymi zarzutami była niezgodność między projektami a zapisami miejscowych planów zagospodarowania przestrzennego oraz brak odpowiednich dokumentów opisujących wpływ inwestycji na wody gruntowe. W związku z tym rozpoczęcie budowy kolejnych odcinków może się opóźnićMetro na Targówek i Wolę z poślizgiem. Uchylona decyzja, gazeta.pl, 03.04.2013. Ponadto urzędnicy z Białołęki rozpoczęli starania o odchylenie północnego odcinka tak, aby trasa kończyła się w ich dzielnicy – opracowano nawet kilka wariantów, przewidujących bieg metra pod ul. Głębocką czy Trasą Olszynki GrochowskiejMetro na Targówek i Białołękę? Trzy nowe warianty, tvnwarszawa.pl, 03.10.2013. Przeprowadzone analizy wykazały sens takiej inwestycji, wobec czego zaczęto rozważać stworzenie dwóch odgałęzień II linii metra – jedno pobiegłoby wówczas do ul. Rembielińskiej, a drugie w kierunku ul. GłębockiejMetro dotrze na Bródno i Białołękę? "Musimy sprawdzić", gazeta.pl, 11.12.2013. Budowa III linii metra Obecne projekty przewidują także budowę trzeciej linii metra, która mogłaby biec spod Dworca Zachodniego przez Plac Konstytucji i Stadion Narodowy na Gocław. Termin realizacji linii nie jest jednak znany. Stan obecny right|thumb|250px|Bramki biletowe, [[A-10 Pole Mokotowskie|stacja "Pole Mokotowskie"]] right|thumb|250px|Mapa I linii metra w wagonach Obecnie metro warszawskiej składa się z jednej (pierwszej) linii metra o długości około 23 kilometrów, na której umieszczono 21 stacji, w budowie jest natomiast centralny odcinek drugiej linii metra, na której na sześciokilometrowym odcinku znajdzie się siedem stacji. Każda stacja jest monitorowana i wyposażona w zegary pokazujące czas rzeczywisty i ten od odjazdu ostatniego pociągu, Na każdym przystanku jest również winda dla osób niepełnosprawnych oraz odpowiednie udogodnienia dla osób niepełnosprawnych. W 2007 roku na stacjach umieszczono pierwszych osiem automatycznych defibrylatorów zewnętrznych (AED), a z każdym rokiem ich liczba się zwiększa. Stacje w użytkowaniu right|thumb|250px|[[A-1 Kabaty|Stacja metra "Kabaty"]] right|thumb|250px|[[A-7 Wilanowska|Stacja metra "Wilanowska"]] right|thumb|250px|[[A-17 Dworzec Gdański|Stacja metra "Dworzec Gdański"]] right|thumb|250px|[[A-21 Stare Bielany|Stacja metra "Stare Bielany"]] I linia metra: * A-1 Kabaty ( / ) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-2 Natolin ( / ) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-3 Imielin ( / ) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-4 Stokłosy ( / ) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-5 Ursynów ( / Surowieckiego) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-6 Służew ( / ) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-7 Wilanowska ( / ) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-8 Wierzbno ( / ) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-9 Racławicka ( / ) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-10 Pole Mokotowskie ( / ) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-11 Politechnika ( / ) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-13 Centrum (Marszałkowska / Aleje Jerozolimskie) oddana do użytku 26 maja 1998 roku * A-14 Świętokrzyska ( / Świętokrzyska) oddana do użytku 11 maja 2001 roku * A-15 Ratusz Arsenał ( / ) oddana do użytku 11 maja 2001 roku * A-17 Dworzec Gdański ( / ) oddana do użytku 20 grudnia 2003 roku * A-18 Plac Wilsona ( / ) oddana do użytku 8 kwietnia 2005 roku * A-19 Marymont ( / ) oddana do użytku 29 grudnia 2006 roku * A-20 Słodowiec ( / ) oddana do użytku 23 kwietnia 2008 roku * A-21 Stare Bielany ( / ) oddana do użytku 25 października 2008 roku * A-22 Wawrzyszew ( / ) oddana do użytku 25 października 2008 roku * A-23 Młociny ( / ) oddana do użytku 25 października 2008 roku Stacje w budowie II linia metra: * C-9 Rondo Daszyńskiego ( / Prosta) * C-10 Rondo ONZ ( / al. Jana Pawła II) * C-11 Świętokrzyska ( / ) * C-12 Nowy Świat-Uniwersytet ( / ) * C-13 Centrum Nauki Kopernik ( / ) * C-14 Stadion Narodowy ( / ) * C-15 Dworzec Wileński ( / al. Solidarności) Wszystkie stacje mają zostać oddane do użytku pod koniec 2014 roku. Stacje planowane I linia metra * A-12 Plac Konstytucji (Marszałkowska / Wilcza) * A-16 Muranów ( / Andersa) Obie stacje planowane były do realizacji już w latach 80. XX wieku, jednak ze względów oszczędnościowych ich budowę zaniechano w latach 90. XX wieku. Co prawda w 2006 roku powrócono do pomysłu ich wybudowania, jednakże projekt ten zawieszono w związku z budową centralnego odcinka II linii metra i nie wiadomo, czy kiedykolwiek stacje zostaną wybudowane. II linia metra * C-1 Połczyńska ( / ) * C-2 Chrzanów ( ) * C-3 Lazurowa ( / ) * C-4 Powstańców Śląskich ( / ) * C-5 Wola Park ( / ) * C-6 Księcia Janusza ( / ) * C-7 Młynów ( / ) * C-8 Płocka ( / ) * C-16 Szwedzka ( / ) * C-17 Targówek ( / ) * C-18 Trocka ( / ) * C-19 Zacisze ( / ) * C-20 Kondratowicza ( / ) * C-21 Bródno ( / ) * (22) Dworzec Wschodni ( / al. Tysiąclecia) * (23) Mińska ( / Dwernickiego) * (24) Rondo Wiatraczna ( / ) * (25) Ostrobramska ( / ) * (26) Fieldorfa ( / ) * (27) Gocław ( / ) III linia metra * (1) Dworzec Zachodni (Aleje Jerozolimskie / Dworzec Zachodni) * (2) Plac Narutowicza ( / ) * (3) Aleja Niepodległości ( ) / ) * (4) Wilcza ( / ) * (5) Aleje Ujazdowskie (Aleje Ujazdowskie / ) * (6) Solec ( / ) * (7) Waszyngtona ( / * (8) Stadion Narodowy ( / ) Taka trasa zapisana jest w studium uwarunkowań i kierunków zagospodarowania przestrzennego, aczkolwiek obecnie przebieg trasy jest poddawany dyskusjom – przykładowo proponowane jest ulokowanie stacji pod . Kontynuacją III linii metra miałaby być tzw. "odnoga południowa" II linii metra, biegnąca przez Grochów na Gocław. Częstotliwość kursowania right|thumb|250px|Elektroniczna tablica informacyjna na peronie, [[A-3 Imielin|stacja "Imielin"]] right|thumb|250px|Automatyczny defibrylator zewnętrzny (AED), [[A-14 Świętokrzyska|stacja "Świętokrzyska"]] Plany budowy metra w Warszawie zakładały, żeby w najwyższym szczycie przewozowym metro zdolne byłoby pojawiać się na stacji nawet co półtorej minuty. Aktualnie użycie takiej częstotliwości nie jest możliwe ze względu na brak taboru oraz odpowiedniego systemu sterowania ruchem, miał on jednak zostać wprowadzony w 2012 roku, dzięki czemu będzie można zwiększyć prędkość dozwoloną pociągów do 80 km/hMetro będzie jeździć szybciej, tvnwarszawa.pl, 13.05.2011 – jego testy rozpoczęto w listopadzie 2012 roku, a dzięki wdrożeniu technologii, najpewniej w 2014 roku, możliwe będzie pojawianie się pociągów na stacjach co 120 sekundMetro co 120 sekund? Najpierw będą testy, tvnwarszawa.pl, 26.11.2012. W dni robocze metro kursuje z częstotliwością około 3-4 minut w ciągu niemal całego dnia, tj. od około 7 rano do około 21 wieczorem. Im później i wcześniej względem tego zakresu czasu, tym rzadziej pojawiają się pociągi na stacjach, nawet co 10 minut w późnych godzinach wieczornych. W dni wolne natomiast pociągi w ciągu dnia przyjeżdżają co około 5-7 minut, w godzinach wczesnych porannych i późnych wieczornych natomiast kursują co około 8-10 minut. Oprócz tego metro kursuje także w nocy – pociągi pojawiają się na stacjach co 15 minut tylko w godzinach od 0:00 do 3:00 i tylko w nocy z piątku na sobotę oraz z soboty na niedzielę, dodatkowe kursy uruchamiane są również na specjalne okazje, np. na sylwestra. Nocne kursy w półgodzinnym takcie uruchomiono na próbę 21 czerwca 2008 rokuZmiany w rozkładzie jazdy metra, metro.waw.pl, 17.06.2008, i po okresie próbnym zmiana ta została utrzymana, później częstotliwość zwiększono do 15 minut. Na początku 2013 pojawiła się jednak zapowiedź, że w związku z oszczędnościami nocne kursy mają zostać zawieszone – miało się to dokonać w lutymZTM: Metro nocą pojedzie tylko do końca ferii zimowych, gazeta.pl, 04.01.2013, jednak głos sprzeciwu podnieśli mieszkańcy oraz władze dzielnic – burmistrz Ursynowa zaproponował nawet, aby dzielnice zrzuciły się na utrzymanie nocnych kursów metraDzielnice zrzucą się na nocne metro? Potrzeba 3,5 mln, gazeta.pl, 05.01.2013. Ostatecznie Zarząd Transportu Miejskiego wycofał się z zawieszenia kursów, zapowiedziano jednak ich skrócenie do najwyżej godziny 1:30Nocne metro zostaje, ale tylko do godz. 1.30, gazeta.pl, 12.01.2013 i to najwcześniej od czerwcaGronkiewicz-Waltz: Nocne metro zostaje w weekendy, gazeta.pl, 05.02.2013, ale tego pomysłu również nie wprowadzono w życie. Od 12 lutego 2009 roku czas do przyjazdu pociągu odmierzany jest już na wszystkich stacjach. Wcześniej na stacjach istniały tylko zegary i wyświetlacze pokazujące czas od odjazdu ostatniego pociągu. Dopiero wraz z otwarciem stacji Marymont uruchomione zostały nowe wyświetlacze pokazujące czas do odjazdu, ale zainstalowano je jedynie na stacjach Plac Wilsona i Marymont. Potem umieszczono je także na nowych stacjach na Bielanach, a w lutym 2009 roku także na wszystkich stacjach I linii metra. Na II linii metra zegary takie będą już standardem. Udogodnienia dla niepełnosprawnych right|thumb|250px|Pochylnie, stacja [[A-5 Ursynów]] right|thumb|250px|Winda, stacja [[A-15 Ratusz Arsenał]] right|thumb|250px|Wejścia na stacje z windą, stacja [[A-18 Plac Wilsona]] right|thumb|250px|Metalowe guzki ułatwiające poruszenia się osobom niewidomym Już od samego początku projektowania linii metra w latach 80. XX wieku przyjęto do realizacji postulat dostosowania stacji do potrzeb osób niepełnosprawnych, w szczególności osób starszych oraz osób na wózkach. Dlatego też na wszystkich projektach stacji przewidziano windy pomiędzy wszystkimi poziomami bądź pochylnie, umożliwiające wyjście na poziom gruntu (np. na stacji "Stokłosy"). Uwzględnienie tego typu rozwiązań było w socjalistycznej Polsce całkowitą nowinką techniczną i spotkało się ze zdziwieniem ze strony delegacji radzieckiej – projektant moskiewskiego metra Alichaszkin na widok wind zareagował stwierdzeniem: A cóż to? U was sami inwalidzi?Metro to nie był żaden dar Moskwy, wyborcza.pl, dostęp: 23.10.2008 Nowe było też podejście pod względem społecznym, gdyż projektantom zależało także na tym, aby maksymalnie ułatwić podróżowanie metrem wszystkim chętnym. Po otwarciu metra w 1995 roku rozwiązania te spełniały swoje wymogi, jednak rosnąca świadomość społeczna na temat praw osób niepełnosprawnych wpływała na konieczność poprawiania kolejnych projektów – pierwsze stacje metra miały windy zainstalowane tylko przy południowej głowicy stacji, od stacji Ratusz windy pojawiły się także przy wyjściach na przystanki komunikacji miejskiej, a od stacji Dworzec Gdański po obu stronach ulic. Od stacji A-18 Plac Wilsona wprowadzono też zapowiedzi głosowe przyjazdów pociągów, do dzisiaj nie wprowadzono ich jednak na wszystkich stacjach. Stacje nadal były jednak nieprzystosowane dla osób niewidomych (brak guzków i linii prowadzących) oraz słabo przystosowane dla osób niedowidzących (jaskrawe linie w pobliżu skrajni peronów), o czym przekonał się niewidomy Filip Zagończyk, który 17 września 2008 roku na stacji A-13 Centrum wpadł pod nadjeżdżający pociąg i w wypadku stracił nogęNiewidomy wpadł pod pociąg metra na stacji Centrum, gazeta.pl, 17.09.2008PKP montują „bąble”, Metro dostało pozew, zw.com.pl, 15.01.2011. Rosnące niezadowolenie osób niewidomych zmusiło Metro Warszawskie sp. z o.o. do rozpoczęcie działań mających na celu zainstalowanie na stacjach metra specjalnych guzków oraz linii prowadzących, które umożliwiłyby niewidomym i słabowidzącym bezpieczne poruszanie się po stacji. Początkowo, ze względu na brak stosownych rozporządzeń ze strony Ministerstwa Infrastruktury, przeprowadzony jedynie testy nowych rozwiązań, sprawa przyspieszyła biegu dopiero w marcu 2011 roku, kiedy to Metro Warszawskie rozpisało przetarg na umieszczenie odpowiednich urządzeń na stacjachOgłoszenie przetargu na wykonanie i montaż wizualnych i dotykowych znaków ostrzegawczych na wszystkich peronach i schodach I linii metra, metro.waw.pl, 10.03.2011. Pierwszy przetarg musiał jednak zostać unieważniony, gdyż jedyna chętna firma źle wpłaciła wadium, wobec czego rozpisano drugi przetarg, do którego ponownie zgłosiła się tylko jedna firmaKiedy zamontują guzki w metrze? Nie tak szybko, gazeta.pl, 08.04.2011. Początkowo nie było jednak wiadomo, kiedy prace zostaną wykonane, gdyż potencjalni wykonawcy oskarżali metro, że terminy prac są nierealne i że nie można ich wykonać jedynie podczas przerwy technologicznejMetro obiecało gruszki na wierzbie. Na guzki poczekamy, gazeta.pl, 07.04.2011. Wykonawca został wybrany dopiero pod koniec kwietnia 2011 rokuRozstrzygnięcie postępowania w sprawie udzielenia zamówienia na wykonanie oznakowania ostrzegawczego na stacjach metra, metro.waw.pl, 29.04.2011, a całość prac została zakończona we wrześniu 2011 roku. W celu bezpiecznego zamontowania zabezpieczeń w weekendy zamykano sekwencyjnie kolejne stacje, organizując komunikację zastępczą. Na peronach pojawiły się specjalne guzki, a na szybach naklejono jaskrawe żółte pasy. Koszt prac wyniósł 6 milionów złotych. Tabor right|thumb|250px|Wnętrze pociągu serii 81 right|thumb|250px|Tabliczka producenta w nowym rosyjskim wagonie serii 81 right|thumb|250px|Pociąg [[Alstom Metropolis na stacji Stokłosy]] right|thumb|250px|Pociąg [[Siemens Inspiro na stacji A-6 Służew]] W skład taboru warszawskiego metra wchodzą pociągi: serii 81 produkcji rosyjskiej z zakładów w Mytiszczi, które otrzymano jeszcze w 1990 roku jako dar narodu radzieckiego dla polskiego (10 sztuk wagonów) oraz wagony zakładów APO Wagonmasz z Sankt Petersburga, których obecnie w użytkowaniu jest 54. Początkowo były łączone w trzy- i czterowagonowe składy, jednak od lutego 2007 roku dokupowano nowe wagony, aby sukcesywnie wydłużać pociągi do sześciu wagonów, co zakończono w 2008 roku. Następnie Metro Warszawskie zdecydowało się kupić kolejne, zmodyfikowane rosyjskie wagony, ich pierwsza dostawa przybyła do Warszawy w sierpniu 2008 roku, choć na tory wyruszyły dopiero w styczniu 2009 roku. Powodem tego opóźnienia był brak odpowiednich zezwoleń. Oprócz tego ruch w warszawskim metrze obsługują także polsko-francuskie składy firmy Alstom, wyprodukowane w Chorzowie. Jedynie pierwsze cztery sztuki: pociągi nr 16, 17, 18 oraz 19 dostarczone zostały promem z Barcelony do Gdyni. Tutaj sformowane w skład zostały po torach PKP dostarczone do Metra Warszawskiego. Kolejne sztuki od pociągu nr 20 produkowane były w Chorzowskim Konstalu. Pierwsze zostały zakupione w 1998 roku, a dziś na trasie jest 18 pełnych, sześciowagonowych składów. Współcześnie metro dysponuje 40 pełnymi składami złożonymi z 240 wagonów, w pełni niskopodłogowychNewsletter iZTM, nr 01/2011, str. 14. W związku z budową centralnego odcinka II linii metra spółka Metro Warszawskie rozpisała w 2010 roku przetarg na dostawę 35 nowych składów, które kursować mają docelowo na I oraz II linii metra. Koperty otwarto 23 sierpnia 2010 roku, a spośród czterech zgłoszonych konsorcjów trzy zostały zakwalifikowane do dalszego udziału: hiszpański CAF, polsko-niemiecki Siemiens-Newag oraz rosyjsko-czeski Skoda-Metrowagonmasz. Wszystkie nowe pociągi miały być jednoprzestrzenne, bez podziału na wagonyWagony metra za miliard. Trzy ważne oferty, gazeta.pl, 23.08.2010. Najlepszą ofertę w przetargu złożyła firma Siemens, która zaproponowała wagony Siemens Inspiro i została ogłoszona jego zwycięzcą 14 października 2010 rokuInformacja o wyborze najkorzystniejszej oferty, metro.waw.pl, 14.10.2010, rywale jednak złożyli odwołania, które zostały uwzględnione, więc oferty zostały ponownie rozpatrzone. Przetarg ponownie wygrała firma SiemensWagony dla II linii metra jednak od Siemensa, tvnwarszawa.pl, 06.12.2010. Mimo to rosyjsko-czeskie konsorcjum odwołało się po raz kolejnyKolejne odwołanie w przetargu na wagony metra, tvnwarszawa.pl, 16.12.2010, i po raz kolejny ich protest został odrzuconyMetro: Coraz bliżej kontraktu z Siemensem, gazeta.pl, 04.01.2011. Umowę podpisano 2 lutego 2011 rokuUmowa na Inspiro, tvnwarszawa.pl, 02.02.2011, montaż rozpoczęto w fabryce Siemensa w Wiedniu oraz w zakładach Newag w Nowym Sączu, pierwszy wagon przybył do Warszawy 21 grudnia 2012 rokuNowe metro już w Warszawie. Wagony Inspiro na testach, gazeta.pl, 21.12.2012, testy na torach rozpoczęto w sierpniu 2013 rokuInspiro na I linii metra, tvnwarszawa.pl, 23.08.2013, zaś we wrześniu zostały dopuszczone do ruchu i 6 października pojawiły się na I linii metraNowe pociągi metra dopuszczone! Na torach za kilka dni, gazeta.pl, 24.09.2013. Do pierwszego incydentu z udziałem wagonu Siemens Inspiro doszło jednak już 17 listopada, kiedy to w tunelu między stacjami Centrum a Politechnika wagon zaczął wypełniać czarny, gryzący dym, najpewniej w wyniku pożaru – w wagonie doszło do przejawów paniki, część pasażerów opuściła skład w tunelu, a pociąg z trudem dotoczył się do peronu. Dziewięć osób uległo zatruciu. Po wydarzeniu wszystkie pociągi wycofano z ruchu i wszczęto postępowanie wyjaśniającePożar w nowym pociągu metra. Składy Inspiro na razie wycofane, gazeta.pl, 17.11.2013. Swoje kontrole rozpoczęła m.in. Prokuratura Okręgowa oraz Urząd Transportu Kolejowego, zapowiedziano jednak, że dostawy wagonów nie zostaną wstrzymaneNajgroźniejsza sytuacja w historii metra, gazeta.pl, 19.11.2013. Jak się okazało po dokładnych badaniu, przyczyną pożaru był element odbieraka prądu z trzeciej szyny, który odkręcił się i szorował po szynie, wytwarzając iskry, które ostatecznie doprowadziły do pożaru. Ponadto w większości składów znajdują się wyświetlacze pokazujące wieści ze świata, informacje kulturalne, kinowe, telewizyjne oraz ciekawostki, przez pewien czas wyświetlany był także serial animowany Smok Stefan i Franek. Zadowolenie pasażerów Według badań przeprowadzonych przez Metro Warszawskie sp. z o.o. w czerwcu 2013 roku wśród 1506 ankietowanych, bardzo dobrze lub dobrze częstotliwość kursowania oceniło około 87% respondentów (najwyższy odsetek dotyczy godzin od 9 do 14), co było trendem lekko spadkowym ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem zmniejszania się liczby osób bardzo zadowolonych. Pozytywnie punktualność kursowania oceniło 94% pytanych, bezpieczeństwo 92%, szybkość 90,8%, czystość w wagonach 82,9%, czystość na stacjach 90,6%, a udogodnienia dla niepełnosprawnych oceniło pozytywnie 60,6% pytanych. System informacji w metrze pozytywnie oceniło około 84% respondentów, a służby metra około 79,6% pytanych. Ogólnie rzec biorąc, raczej dobrze metro oceniło 62,5% pytanych, zaś bardzo dobrze 31,4% pytanych. Podobne badanie przeprowadzano w latach poprzednich – według badań przeprowadzonych w maju i czerwcu 2012 roku pośród 1562 ankietowanych około 86% pytanych pozytywnie oceniło częstotliwość kursowania (najwyższy odsetek dotyczył godzin od 9 do 14), 90,6% pozytywnie oceniło bezpieczeństwo, 88,3% szybkość jazdy, 75,6% czystość w wagonach, 86,9% czystość na stacjach, a 79,6% system informacji. Dużo słabiej oceniono dostosowanie metra dla osób niepełnosprawnych, pozytywnie oceniło je 45,5% ankietowanych. Ogólnie 92,5% pytanych było z usług metra bardzo zadowolonych. W czerwcu 2011 roku około 90% ankietowanych pozytywnie oceniło częstotliwość kursowania (najwyższy odsetek dotyczył godzin od 9 do 14), 91,3% pozytywnie oceniło bezpieczeństwo, 89% szybkość jazdy, 79,1% czystość w wagonach, 90,4% czystość na stacjach, a 83,5% system informacji. Dużo słabiej wypadło dostosowanie metra dla osób niepełnosprawnych, które pozytywnie oceniło jedynie 36,1% ankietowanych. W czerwcu 2010 roku ponad 70% ankietowanych bardzo dobrze oceniła częstotliwość kursowania metra, 94,6% pozytywnie oceniło bezpieczeństwo, 91,1% szybkość jazdy, 86,3% czystość w wagonach, 91,8% czystość na stacjach, a 87,5% system informacji. Przeciętnie wypadło dostosowanie metra dla potrzeb niepełnosprawnych, gdyż to pozytywnie oceniło jedynie 43,2% ankietowanych. Ogólnie bardzo zadowolone z usług oferowanych przez metro jest 93,3% ankietowanych. W przeprowadzonych w czerwcu 2009 roku badaniach 95,5% ankietowanych zaznaczyło, że jest zadowolonych z usług oferowanych przez metro. Był to o ponad 4% lepszy wynik niż w 2008 roku i w latach wcześniejszych. Bezpieczeństwo pozytywnie oceniło ponad 91% ankietowanych, tyle samo co w 2008 roku i o ponad 5% więcej niż w 2007 roku. Równie pozytywnie oceniana była szybkość jazdy i obsługa techniczna. Według ankiet z 2013 roku ulubioną stacją metra mieszkańców Warszawy jest, niezmiennie od kilku lat, stacja A-18 Plac Wilsona, którą wskazało 10,9% (2012: 13,1%; 2011: 8,4%; 2010: 10,4%; 2009: 13,9%; 2008: 21,0%), a kolejne miejsca zajęły stacje A-21 Stare Bielany z wynikiem 6,4% (rok wcześniej 2. miejsce, poprzednie dwa lata była 3.) oraz A-7 Wilanowska z wynikiem 4,4% (spadła z 2. miejsca w 2011 roku, do 2007 roku była ulubioną stacją warszawiaków). Dalsze trzy miejsca zajmują stacje A-11 Politechnika, A-13 Centrum oraz A-15 Ratusz Arsenał. * Badania zadowolenia na stronie metra warszawskiego Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne * Warszawskie metro – strona oficjalna ** Strona o budowie centralnego odcinka II linii metra * Warszawskie metro na Wikipedii * Warszawskie metro na stronie SISKOM Historia budowa metra w Warszawie sięga aż 1903 roku, kiedy to pojawiły się pierwsze koncepcje podziemnej kolejki, następnie do realizacji metra przystępowano w 1925, 1938, 1948, 1950 i 1974 roku, jednakże prace udało się rozpocząć dopiero w 1983 roku, a pierwsze wagoniki wyruszyły na trasę 7 kwietnia 1995 roku. Początki metra Pierwsze plany dotyczące budowy metra w Warszawie pojawiły się jeszcze przed pierwszą wojną światową – w 1903 roku. Jednak dopiero w okresie międzywojennym prace nabrały tempa – miejskie władze podjęły decyzję o budowie "Metropolitainu" 22 kwietnia 1925 roku, a projektowanie ruszyło jeszcze w tym samym roku. Według pierwszych założeń miała powstać pierwsza linia metra, wiodąca z Muranowa przez Śródmieście na Plac Unii Lubelskiej oraz druga linia metra, prowadząca z Woli przez Śródmieście na Dworzec Wschodni. Powyższy plan został zatwierdzony 7 marca 1927 roku przez Komisję do Budowy Kolei Podziemnej, a prace przygotowawcze i badania geologiczne na projektowanej trasie rozpoczęto wkrótce potem. W 1929 powołano specjalny Referat Kolei Podziemnej, który nadzorował prace, a wśród osób pracujących nad metrem znalazł się m.in. Józef Lenartowicz. Niestety wielki kryzys lat 30. XX wieku spowodował całkowite zawieszenie prac projektowych. Plany z końca lat 30. XX wieku right|thumb|250px|Plany rozwoju międzywojennego metra na lata [[1938–1973]] Do koncepcji budowy metra wrócono 14 listopada 1938 roku, kiedy to prezydent Warszawy Stefan Starzyński powołał Biuro Studiów Kolei Podziemnej z Janem Kubalskim na czele. Dokonało ono aktualizacji wcześniejszych planów budowy sieci metra, wykonało niezbędne analizy i przebadało różne warianty przebiegu trasy, po czym przygotowało docelowy układ sieci metra, który planowano osiągnąć najpóźniej w 1973 roku. W pierwszej kolejności, podobnie jak w planach z lat 20. XX wieku, miano zrealizować pierwszą linię metra w układzie północ-południe (7,5 km) na trasie Plac Wilsona – Plac Unii Lubelskiej oraz drugą linię metra w układzie wschód-zachód (6,3 km) na trasie Wolska – Warszawa Wschodnia. Jeszcze w 1938 roku rozpoczęto pierwsze odwierty badawcze (pl. Wilsona i Marszałkowskiej), a w 1939 przewidywano, że pierwszy odcinek będzie mógł zostać uruchomiony w połowie lat 40. XX wieku. Niestety wszelkie prace przerwał tym razem wybuch II wojny światowej. Docelowy system przedwojennego metra kształtowałby się następującoNieznane plany metra sprzed wojny: osiem linii!, gazeta.pl, 31.08.2011: * (1): Plac Wilsona – lub – Dworzec Gdański – Plac Muranowski – – Plac Teatralny (lub Plac Bankowy) – Plac Piłsudskiego – Plac Napoleona – Dworzec Główny – – Plac Unii Lubelskiej, z możliwością przedłużenia ul. Marymoncką w kierunku Bielan oraz ul. Puławską w kierunku Służewa, * (2): Ulica Wolska – – Plac Żelaznej Bramy – Plac Piłsudskiego – Most Piłsudskiego – – Dworzec Wschodni, z możliwością przedłużenia na zachód, na Odolany * Marymont – projektowana Trasa N-S – – – Służew, * Dworzec Zachodni – Plac Zawiszy – – Dworzec Główny – , * Plac Zamkowy – – – Aleje Ujazdowskie – Plac Unii Lubelskiej, z możliwością przedłużenia na północ, na Żoliborz, * Plac Muranowski – – – Plac Narutowicza – Pole Mokotowskie (Dzielnica im. Piłsudskiego) – – Plac Unii Lubelskiej – Most na al. Piłsudskiego – Saska Kępa – Dworzec Wschodni – – Most przy Cytadeli – Plac Muranowski, * odnoga w kierunku Lotniska Gocław, * odnoga w kierunku Grochowa pod ul. Walewską, * odnoga w kierunku Stadionu Olimpijskiego na Siekierkach pod ul. Belwederską, * odnoga w kierunku Szczęśliwic, od Pola Mokotowskiego przez Dworzec Zachodni na Wolę. Plany z lat 40. i 50. XX wieku right|thumb|250px|Prosty plan metra z [[1953 roku]] Pomysł budowy szybkiej miejskiej kolejki powrócił w 1945 roku, zaraz po ustaniu działań wojennych. Ze względu na duże zniszczenia w infrastrukturze miasta zdecydowano się na budowę znaczącej części metra na powierzchni ziemi, co znacznie obniżyło by koszty. Dnia 11 lutego 1948 roku powstało "Biuro Projektów Szybkiej Kolei Miejskiej", a dyrektorem został Mieczysław Krajewski – wówczas opracowano pierwszy projekty szybkiej kolejki miejskiej "metro". Założono budowę dwóch linii, z których pierwsza miałaby połączyć Młociny przez Śródmieście ze Służewem, a druga pobiegłaby z Woli przez Śródmieście w kierunku Gocławia i Wawra. Ten plan przewidywał 64 kilometry linii, z czego 26 km miałoby biec w płytkim tunelu. Jednakże 14 grudnia 1950 roku rząd podjął decyzję o budowie strategicznego metra głębokiego, służącego dodatkowo także jako schron przeciwatomowy, tak jak zrobiono to na przykład w Moskwie, oraz jako dodatkowy tunel pod Wisłą, który mógłby służyć w przypadku zniszczenia mostów. Metro głębokie miałoby biec około 40 do 50 metrów pod ziemią i łączyć się z linią kolejową w rejonie Targówka. Powstało Przedsiębiorstwo "Metroprojekt", opracowujące aktualne potrzeby komunikacyjne miasta oraz powstał "Zarząd Budowy Metra". Opracowano plany budowy trzech linii (Młociny–Służewiec, Żerań–Dworzec Wileński–Plac Narutowicza oraz Plac Trzech Krzyży–Wola) o łącznej długości 36 kilometrów. Do 1956 roku miało powstać 10 stacji na 11-kilometrowym odcinku, układających się w kształt litery Y'' z rozgałęzieniem w pobliżu ul. Próżnej wraz ze strategicznym tunelem pod dnem rzeki. Przeprowadzono odpowiednie badania geologiczne oraz rozpisano konkursy na projekty stacji, budowę rozpoczęto po praskiej stronie Wisły w 1951 roku. Ze względu jednak na utrudnienia geologiczne, spowodowane występowaniem kurzawki, oraz braki finansowe, prace budowlane ograniczono do odcinka doświadczalnego. Wybudowano kilkanaście szybów, trzy bazy materiałowo-sprzętowe dla pracowników oraz zajezdnię dla metra na Targówku Przemysłowym. Do 1957 roku prace prowadzono tylko na Targówku, jednak później całkowicie je zarzucono, tunele zalano wodą, a zajezdnię metra przy ul. Mieszka I przeznaczono na leżakownię win importowanych. Na jakiekolwiek publikacje o metrze nałożono cenzurę. Powrót do pomysłu metra right|thumb|250px|Budowa metra na [[Ulica Kasprowicza na Bielanach|ul. Kasprowicza (04.2007)]] Do idei budowy metra powrócono w latach 70. XX wieku, tym razem zdecydowano się jednak na budowę metra płytkiego. W 1974 roku powstała "Dyrekcja Budowy Metra", na czele której stanął Tadeusz Kulikowski – zapadła decyzja o budowie pierwszej linii metra z Młocin przez Śródmieście na Kabaty. W 1975 roku przedsiębiorstwo "Metroprojekt" przygotowało opracowania techniczno-ekonomiczne pierwszej linii, a architekci i plastycy opracowali ogólną architekturę i kolorystykę stacji. Dnia 25 stycznia 1982 roku premier Wojciech Jaruzelski zapowiedział w Sejmie budowę metra w stolicy, a jeszcze w lutym powołano pełnomocnika rządu ds. metra, którym został Jerzy Majewski. Kilka miesięcy później, 7 czerwca, podpisano umowę między rządem PRL a ZSRR o pomocy w budowie warszawskiego metra – Rosjanie zobowiązali się m.in. do dostarczenia do Warszawy 90 darmowych wagonów. Wkrótce potem zaakceptowano założenia techniczno-ekonomiczne budowy oraz wstępne nazwy 23 stacji, zaproponowane przez powstały 25 października 1982 roku Społeczny Komitet Budowy Metra. Dnia 23 grudnia 1982 roku rząd podjął uchwałę nr 266/82 o budowie I linii metra w Warszawie. Budowa I linii metra Na początku 1983 roku przygotowania do budowy były już bardzo zaawansowane, 15 lutego 1983 roku powołano Generalną Dyrekcję Budowy Metra, której szefem został Jerzy Brzostek, zaś dokładnie dwa miesiące później – 15 kwietnia 1983 roku – na Ursynowie oficjalnie rozpoczęto budowę pierwsze linii metra. Projekt generalny opracowali Tadeusz Romanowski i Stanisław Pęski, wnętrza stacji zaprojektowała Jasna Strzałkowska-Ryszka, a informację wizualną Ryszard BojarMarta Leśniakowska, Architektura w Warszawie, str. 273, Arkada, Warszawa, 2005, a w kilka miesięcy po rozpoczęciu prac zatwierdzono też nazwy stacji. Budowa na Ursynowie na odcinku od ul. Wąwozowej aż do ul. Puławskiej prowadzona była metodą odkrywkową, stosując tzw. ściankę berlińską, natomiast dalej – pod – stosowano już metodę głębinową, jednak bardzo powolną, która umożliwiała wybudowanie dwóch metrów tunelu w ciągu dnia. Zgodnie z harmonogramem odcinek z Kabat do Centrum miał być gotowy w 1990 roku, a do Młocin w 1994 roku. Tunel i stacje zostały tak zaprojektowane, aby w razie ewentualnego konfliktu zbrojnego mogły służyć za schrony dla ludności, dlatego też wyposażono je w półmetrowej grubości, zasuwane, stalowe drzwi, a tunel między stacjami przegrodzony został specjalnymi śluzami dla zapewnienia szczelności. Ze względów finansowych oraz z powodu problemów w drążeniu tunelu pod już w 1985 roku zapadła decyzja o wydłużeniu terminu realizacji pierwszej linii metra o dwa lata, a już w 1986 roku zdecydowano o ograniczeniu prac jedynie do odcinka Kabaty – Politechnika. Po przemianach ustrojowych, na przełomie lat 80. i 90. XX wieku pojawiły się pomysły nie tylko skrócenia linii jedynie do Placu Wilsona, ale także całkowitego zarzucenia budowy metra. Jednak ekspertyzy wykazały, że przerwanie budowy okazałoby się bardziej kosztowne niż jej dokończenie, co przesądziło o kontynuowaniu prac, mimo to zapadła decyzja o rezygnacji z budowy dwóch stacji – Plac Konstytucji i Muranów. Prace budowlane dalej prowadzono, w 1990 roku ze Związku Radzieckiego przyjechało pierwszych dziesięć wagonów serii 81, zaś w 1994 roku zakupiono kolejne 32 wagony, dzięki czemu można było już prowadzić liniową obsługę pierwszego odcinka pierwszej linii metra. Pod koniec 1994 roku, a więc z czteroletnim opóźnieniem, gotowy był już pierwszy odcinek metra (A-1 Kabaty – A-11 Politechnika), który oficjalnie oddano do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku. W oficjalnej uroczystości, jaka miała miejsce na stacji Wilanowska, wziął udział m.in. premier RP Józef Oleksy, prezydent Warszawy Marcin Święcicki oraz profesor Politechniki Warszawskiej Jan Podoski, inicjator budowy metra. Obawiano się, czy niedocierające do ścisłego centrum miasta metro zainteresuje warszawiaków jako środek transportu. Podjęto więc decyzję o prowadzeniu akcji informacyjnej, przede wszystkim na Ursynowie, wprowadzono też ulgi w podróżowaniu metrem – początkowo można było nim jeździć za darmo, a potem umożliwiono podróżowanie z biletem przesiadkowym, ważnym na metro oraz na dowolny inny środek transportu. Rozbudowa I linii metra right|thumb|250px|[[A-20 Słodowiec|Stacja "Słodowiec" w budowie (2007)]] right|thumb|250px|[[A-21 Stare Bielany|Stacja "Stare Bielany" w budowie (2007)]] right|thumb|250px|[[A-21 Stare Bielany|Stacja "Stare Bielany" w budowie (2008)]] right|thumb|250px|[[A-22 Wawrzyszew|Stacja "Wawrzyszew" w budowie (2007)]] right|thumb|250px|[[A-23 Młociny|Stacja "Młociny" (2008)]] Szybko jednak okazało się, że popularność metra przebiła wszelkie oczekiwania – na tyle, że zabrakło nawet wagonów do obsługiwania rosnącej liczby pasażerów, gdyż na początku pociągu składane były z zaledwie trzech wagonów. Zapadła też decyzja o kontynuowaniu budowy metra – 17 czerwca 1996 roku Rada Miasta podjęła uchwałę o dalszej budowie I linii metra, a 8 października zatwierdzono harmonogram rozbudowy pierwszej linii metra – przewidywał on doprowadzenie metra na Młociny w 2007 roku, a więc trzynaście lat później, niż zakładały pierwsze plany. W listopadzie 1997 roku dokupiono też 18 kolejnych rosyjskich wagonów serii 81, co umożliwiało zestawianie pociągów czterowagonowych. W latach 1996-1998 na wybudowana została kolejne, dwunasta już stacja metra – Centrum – oddana do użytku 26 maja 1998 roku. Ze względu na to, że planowana była jako centralna i najruchliwsza stacja pierwszej linii metra, tory umieszczono na niej po raz pierwszy nie po bokach, ale pośrodku, zaś każdy peron uzyskał oddzielne wejścia i wyjścia. W latach 1998-2001 wybudowano dwie kolejne stacje, Świętokrzyska oraz Ratusz (od 2006 roku Ratusz Arsenał, podczas prac nie obyło się niestety bez wypadków – podczas prac ziemnych w 1998 roku na stacji Świętokrzyska zginął robotnik przysypany ziemią. Obie stacje otwarto dla pasażerów 11 maja 2001 roku. W międzyczasie, w 2000 roku na torach metra pojawiły się pierwsze pociągi Alstom Metropolis, zestawione od początku z sześciu wagonów, pociągi serii 81 nadal były jednak zestawione z czterech wagonów. Budowę kontynuowano w latach 2001-2003 poprzez przedłużenie pierwszej linii metra do stacji Dworzec Gdański, oddanej do użytku 20 grudnia 2003 roku – choć stacja znalazła się w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie stacji kolejowej Warszawa Gdańska, to nie zrealizowano żadnego bezpośredniego przejścia między peronami. Budowę kontynuowano w kierunku północnym, a 8 kwietnia 2005 roku otwarto stację Plac Wilsona – dzięki charakterystycznej, pozornej kopule ponad peronami została szybko okrzyknięta najładniejszą warszawską stacją metra, uzyskując nawet międzynarodowe wyróżnienia. W 2008 roku podczas konferencji "Metrorail 2008" przyznano jej nagrodę najładniejszej stacji metra na świecie, wybudowanej na początku XXI wieku. Zgodnie z założeniami w 2005 roku miała rozpocząć się realizacja dwóch kolejnych stacji – Marymont oraz Słodowiec – jednakże z powodu protestów przy przetargu na budowę tej drugiej, zaczęto ją budować z niemal dziesięciomiesięcznym opóźnieniem, dopiero w maju 2006 roku. Wśród tych dwóch stacji jedynie Słodowiec miała otrzymać tory odstawcze, wobec czego po ukończeniu stacji Marymont pojawił się problem z zawracaniem pociągów. W związku z tym od otwarcia stacji Marymont 29 grudnia 2006 roku do umożliwienia dojazdu do stacji Słodowiec 20 marca 2008 roku na odcinku Plac Wilsona – Marymont po jednym torze, co dziewięć minut kursował pociąg wahadłowy. Sama stacja Słodowiec została otwarta natomiast 23 kwietnia 2008 roku. W międzyczasie, w 2007 roku rozpoczęły się dostawy dodatkowych wagonów serii 81, dzięki czemu z czasem wszystkie pociągu metra zestawione były już z sześciu wagonów. W momencie otwarcia stacji Słodowiec budowa ostatniego odcinka na Bielanach była już w zaawansowanym stadium, gdyż prace wzdłuż ul. Kasprowicza trwały od 2006 roku. Prace przy ostatnich trzech stacjach lekko się opóźniły, wobec czego były one gotowe dopiero we wrześniu 2008 roku. Po zakończeniu odbiorów technicznych stacje Stare Bielany, Wawrzyszew oraz Młociny oddano do użytku 25 października 2008 roku. Tym samym zakończyła się budowa pierwszej linii metra, choć nie zrealizowano dwóch stacji – Plac Konstytucji oraz Muranów. Co prawda w 2006 roku pojawił się zamysł ich wybudowania na już istniejącym odcinku, jednak zrezygnowano z niego na rzecz budowy centralnego odcinka II linii metra. W 2011 roku Metro Warszawskie otrzymało podczas odbywającej się w Mediolanie konferencji MetroRail 2011 nagrodę dla najlepiej udoskonalanego metra na świecieMetro Warszawskie ponownie nagrodzone, metro.waw.pl, 18.03.2011. Kolejne nagrody otrzymało w 2012 roku w Londynie, w kategorii "Best Green Initiative" oraz "Best New Metro Project"Metro Awards 2012 - Nagrody dla Metra Warszawskiego, metro.waw.pl, 02.04.2012. Równocześnie udoskonalana jest infrastruktura otaczająca metro, powstały m.in. ułatwienia dla niepełnosprawnych, ekrany odliczające czas do przyjazdu pociągu czy parking Parkuj i Jedź obok stacji. Budowa centralnego odcinka II linii metra right|thumb|250px|Pierwsze odwierty na [[Ulica Prosta na Woli|ul. Prostej (2010)]] right|thumb|250px|[[C-12 Nowy Świat|Budowa stacji "Nowy Świat" (2011)]] right|thumb|250px|[[C-10 Rondo ONZ|Budowa stacji "Rondo ONZ" (2012)]] right|thumb|250px|[[C-9 Rondo Daszyńskiego|Budowa stacji "Rondo Daszyńskiego" (2012)]] right|thumb|250px|[[C-11 Świętokrzyska|Budowa stacji "Świętokrzyska" (2012)]] right|thumb|250px|[[C-15 Dworzec Wileński|Budowa stacji "C-15 Dworzec Wileński" (2012)]] right|thumb|250px|Budowa centralnego odcinka II linii metra na [[Ulica Prosta na Woli|ul. Prostej (2013)]] right|thumb|250px|[[C-10 Rondo ONZ|Budowa stacji "Rondo ONZ" (2013)]] Pierwsze projekty budowy II linii metra rozpatrywane były już w latach 80. XX wieku, wówczas druga linia metra miała biec z Chrzanowa pod ul. Człuchowską i ul. Kasprzaka w kierunku Śródmieścia i następnie przez Pragę i ul. Modlińską na Tarchomin, Nowodwory i Dąbrówkę Wiślaną. Z czasem plany te zostały zweryfikowane, a wschodni odcinek skierowano przez Targówek na Bródno, ale ostateczna decyzja zapadła w 2006 roku – 14 września komisarz Kazimierz Marcinkiewicz ogłosił nowe plany poprowadzenia II linii metra, którą po stronie zachodniej zaplanowano ostatecznie pod ul. Górczewską, a po stronie wschodniej odcinek tzw. "trzeciej linii" na Gocław włączono w plany drugiej linii. Wkrótce potem przedsięwzięto pierwsze przygotowania do budowy – 30 października 2006 roku podpisano umowę dotyczącą opracowania ''Studium wykonalności budowy drugiej linii metra w Warszawie na odcinku B-9 Rondo Daszyńskiego – B-15 Dworzec Wileński wraz z dostawą taboru metra, a 30 listopada Metro Warszawskie S.A. otrzymało wstępny raport studiumOdcinek centralny II linii - Metro otrzymało Wstępny Raport Studium Wykonalności, metro.waw.pl, 30.11.2006. Dzięki niemu 27 kwietnia 2007 roku ogłoszono konkurs na uproszczony projekt koncepcyjny odcinka centralnego II liniiOgłoszenie konkursu na uproszczony projekt koncepcyjny odcinka centralnego II linii, metro.waw.pl, 27.04.2007, którego budowa miała zakończyć się, według ówczesnych planów, w 2012 roku. Dnia 30 lipca Metro Warszawskie sp. z o.o. wybrało firmę doradzającą przy budowie drugiego odcinka podziemnej kolejki, następnie we wrześniu pojawiły się zaktualizowane plany, dodające dwie nowe stacje, m.in. Targówek II. Dnia 17 września 2007 roku Metro Warszawskie wybrało uproszczony wielobranżowy projekt koncepcyjny wykonania odcinka centralnego II linii metraRozstrzygnięcie konkursu na Wielobranżowy Projekt Koncepcyjny!!!, metro.waw.pl, 20.09.2007, a 15 października ogłosiło przetarg na wykonawcę tegoż odcinkaOgłoszono przetarg na wykonawcę centralnego odcinka II linii metra, metro.waw.pl, 16.10.2007. Wkrótce potem, w grudniu zapadła decyzja, że trasa zachodniego odcinka będzie musiała zostać zmieniona ze względu na głęboko posadowione fundamenty biurowców przy ul. Kasprzaka, które znacznie utrudniłyby budowę tunelu. W międzyczasie swój protest zgłosiły też Tramwaje Warszawskie, którzy chcieli uniknąć zamknięcia zajezdni tramwajowej "Wola" w związku z budową stacji "Wolska" u zbiegu ul. Wolskiej z ul. Młynarską. Obie te przyczyny spowodowały korektę zachodniego odcinka II linii metra w styczniu 2008 roku, co pociągnęło za sobą wykreślenie z planów stacji "Płocka" oraz zmianę lokalizacji stacji "Wolska". W międzyczasie pojawiały się także pomysły odginania poszczególnych odcinków metra: jeden pomysł dotyczył przeniesienia stacji Rondo ONZ bliżej Dworca Centralnego, a także przeniesienia stacji Nowy Świat bliżej budynków Kampusu Głównego Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego. Ostatecznie plany te nie weszły w życie. Pod koniec marca 2008 roku wydano decyzję lokalizacyjną dla centralnego odcinka drugiej linii metra, i choć nadal zakładano ukończenie budowy do 2012 roku, to szanse na zdążenie z wybudowaniem centralnego odcinka metra na Euro 2012 były coraz mniejsze. W maju cztery biorące udział w przetargu konsorcja oprotestowały zaproponowany, zbyt napięty harmonogramMetro będzie po Euro 2012, gazeta.pl, 15.05.2008, zaś 19 maja wojewoda mazowiecki wydał decyzję środowiskową dotyczącą zachodniego odcinka II linii metra. Koperty w przetargu otwarte zostały 6 czerwca 2008 roku, jednakże wszystkie trzy konsorcja, które złożyły swoje oferty, zaproponowały cenę około 6 mld złotych, która była ponad dwukrotnie wyższa od zaplanowanej, a czas budowy określiły na około 42 miesiące. Ceny te okazały się być zbyt wysokie dla miasta, wobec czego 30 lipca przetarg został unieważniony. Przetarg ponownie rozpisano 15 października 2008 rokuBędzie II linia metra, um.warszawa.pl, 15.10.2008, a koperty otwarto 16 lutego 2009 roku – tym razem ceny okazały się być niższe, a najtańsza oferta wyniosła 4,1 mld złotych i została zaproponowana przez włoskie konsorcjum AstaldiWłosi chcą 4,1 mld złotych za budowę II linii metra, tvnwarszawa.pl, 16.02.2009. Przetarg miał zostać rozstrzygnięty 25 marca, jednak z powodu problemów ze źle wpłaconym wadium przez tę firmę wybór wykonawcy opóźnił się i dokonano go dopiero 29 kwietnia – ostatecznie wybrano konsorcjum Astaldi, które zaproponowało najniższą cenę. Protesty dwóch innych konsorcjów opóźniały jednak podpisanie umowy. Dopiero 13 października Sąd Okręgowy odrzucił ostatni z protestówMożna budować drugą linię metra, tvnwarszawa.pl, 13.10.2009, dzięki czemu 28 października 2009 roku podpisano umowę z wykonawcą na projekt i budowę centralnego odcinka II linii metra. Pierwsze prace przygotowawcze rozpoczęto 26 kwietnia 2010 roku od odwiertów i prac geologicznych na ul. ProstejProsta kłuta pod metro, gazeta.pl, 26.04.2010Budowa drugiej linii metra startuje wiosną 2010 r., gazeta.pl, 03.12.2009, a pierwsze właściwe prace rozpoczęto 16 sierpnia 2010 roku na terenie przyszłej stacji C-9 Rondo DaszyńskiegoRuszyły przygotowania do budowy II linii metra, tvnwarszawa.pl, 16.08.2010. Pełny projekt centralnego odcinka II linii metra powstał do sierpnia 2010 rokuMetro zmiecie zebry przy Wileńskim?, gazeta.pl, 28.11.2009, z czasem wprowadzono też specjalną organizację ruchu między innymi na Grzybowskiej, Świętokrzyskiej oraz w alei Solidarności. Zmiany zależne były od zamknięć poszczególnych ulic pod budowę kolejnych stacji. W międzyczasie, w lutym 2010 roku Metro Warszawskie wprowadziło roboczą numerację oraz nazewnictwo stacji II linii – stacje otrzymały oznaczenie C-x, a tunele szlakowe D-xDziennik budowy, II linia, odcinek centralny, metro.waw.pl. Ich budowa rozkręciła się na dobre dopiero w 2011 roku, ich budowę przeprowadzono metodą odkrywkową. Oznaczenia informacyjne utrzymane będą w kolorze czerwonymII linia metra w kolorze czerwonym, tvnwarszawa.pl, 29.03.2012, będą się jednak różnić od obecnych – będą to czerwone napisy na białym tleCzerwona II linia metra. Zobacz nowe oznakowanie, tvnwarszawa.pl, 17.01.2013. Dnia 7 czerwca 2011 roku w specjalnie wzniesionym pawilonie przy skrzyżowaniu ulic Marszałkowskiej i Świętokrzyskiej uruchomiono nowoczesny punkt informacyjny budowy centralnego odcinka II metra w Warszawie, czynny codziennie w godzinach od 10:00 do 19:00. Do budowy tuneli centralnego odcinka II linii metra wykorzystano tarcze TBM (Tunnel Boring Machine) o średnicy 6 metrów, długości 120 metrów i wadze kilku tysięcy ton. Początkowo zakładano, że pracować będą trzy takie maszyny, drążące przeciętnie 10 metrów tunelu dziennie za pomocą specjalnie zaprojektowanych głowic z nożami. Maszyny jednocześnie transportowały urobek taśmociągami na powierzchnię oraz zabezpieczały wydrążony tunel betonową obudowąNewsletter iZTM, nr 21/2010, str.5-6. Trzy pierwsze tarcze otrzymały żeńskie imiona związane z historią Warszawy: Maria (od Marii Skłodowskiej-Curie), Anna (od ks. Anny Mazowieckiej) oraz WisłaMaria wydrąży drugą linię, zw.com.pl, 20.09.2011. Drążenie rozpoczęło się jednak z bardzo dużym opóźnieniem – pierwsza tarcza "Anna" znalazła się w szybie dopiero 4 kwietnia 2012 rokuPierwsza część tarczy w tunelu! Kiedy zacznie drążyć?, gazeta.pl, 02.04.2012, druga "Maria" 11 kwietniaDruga tarcza do kopania metra już w wykopie, gazeta.pl, 11.04.2012. Tarcza "Anna" rozpoczęła drążenie dopiero 16 majaNareszcie! Dziś rusza tarcza drążąca tunele metra!, gazeta.pl, 15.05.2012 – w ciągu miesiąca wykonała ona 105 metrów tunelu105 metrów metra. Oto urobek "Anny", tvnwarszawa.pl, 11.06.2012, natomiast "Maria" ruszyła 18 czerwcaRuszyła druga tarcza drążąca metro. Bez uroczystości, gazeta.pl, 18.06.2012. right|thumb|250px|Autobus promocyjny na [[Plac Bankowy|pl. Bankowym]] right|thumb|250px|Fragment ekspozycji w punkcie informacyjnym II linii metra right|thumb|250px|Punkt informacyjny o II linii metra Trzecia z tarcz, "Wisła", miała początkowo wystartować ze stacji Powiśle, jednak 14 sierpnia 2012 roku wydarzył się tam najpoważniejszy incydent w trakcie całej budowy centralnego odcinka II linii metra. Około 1:00 w nocy budowniczowie stacji natrafili na nienaniesiony na mapy podziemny, który szybko zaczął zalewać stację, konieczna była ewakuacja sprzętu oraz ludzi, ze względów bezpieczeństwa zamknięto też Tunel Wisłostrady oraz Most Świętokrzyski. Przeprawę przez Wisłę otwarto już po kilku dniach, jednak w dalszych badaniach okazało się, że wymyta ziemia utworzyła pod Tunelem Wisłostrady 11-metrowej wysokości jamę, zagrażająca zapadnięciem się tunelu. Wszelkie prace na stacji wstrzymano, we wrześniu zabezpieczono i wypełniono otwór, po czym rozpoczęto badania tunelu Wisłostrady oraz sprzątanie placu budowy. W międzyczasie zapadła więc decyzja, aby trzecia tarcza "Wisła I" rozpoczęła drążenie od stacji Dworzec Wileński, gdzie rozpoczęła pracę 18 lutego 2013 rokuTarcza "Wisła" zaczęła drążyć tunel pod Targową, gazeta.pl, 18.02.2013. W międzyczasie na planu budowa pojawiła się czwarta maszyna TBM, która otrzymała nazwę "Wisła II" – w związku z tym 13 marca 2013 roku nazwy tarcz "Wisła I" i "Wisła II" zostały zmienione na, odpowiednio, Elisabetta (od imienia żony jednego z inżynierów) oraz Krystyna (od Krystyny Krahelskiej)Tarcze drążące metro zmieniły imiona. Po co?, gazeta.pl, 13.03.2013. Natomiast już dzień później, 14 marca, tarcza "Anna" przebiła się do tunelu I linii metra, tworząc połączenie między oboma liniamiI i II linia metra mają już połączenie, tvnwarszawa.pl, 14.03.2012. W związku z tym w 2012 roku przez kilka tygodni wyłączone z ruchu były stacje Centrum i Świętokrzyska. Po zakończeniu tej pracy tarcza została wyciągnięta z wykopu i przeniesiona ponownie do tunelu pod ul. Świętokrzyską, gdzie kontynuowała drążenie tuneluZ A13 do V11. Przenoszą "Annę", potem ruszy na Powiśle, tvnwarszawa.pl, 22.03.2013. Tunel Wisłostrady otwarto dla ruchu dopiero w czerwcu 2013 roku, drążenie pierwszych tuneli zakończono już w sierpniu. W listopadzie pierwszą z tarcz – "Annę" – wyciągnięto spod ziemi na powierzchnięWyciągnęli "Annę" spod ziemi. "Operacja wymagała wielkiej precyzji", tvnwarszawa.pl, 17.11.2013, zaś kilka tygodni później drążenie tuneli zakończyła ostatnia z tarczGronkiewicz-Waltz na Facebooku: Wszystkie tunele wydrążone, gazeta.pl, 28.11.2013. Pierwsze szyny w tunelach zaczęto zaś układać w styczniu 2014 rokuW tunelach II linii metra montują szyny, gazeta.pl, 23.01.2014. Początkowo zakładano, że centralny odcinek zostanie oddany do użytku wiosną 2014 roku, jednakże w związku z opóźnieniami termin realizacji przesunięto na koniec 2014 roku. Projekt był współfinansowany przez Unię Europejską ze środków Funduszu Spójności w ramach Programu Infrastruktura i Środowisko z działania 7.3 "Rozwój transportu miejskiego w obszarach metropolitalnych". Kwota unijnego wsparcia dla centralnego odcinka II linii metra to 2,77 mld złotych. Plik:Tablica informacyjna budowa II linii metra Rondo ONZ.JPG|Tablica informująca o budowie II linii metra, stacja "Rondo ONZ" Plik:Tablica hałas Budowa II linii metra.JPG|Tablica z przeprosinami za hałas i utrudnienia, stacja "Rondo Daszyńskiego" Plik:Informacja o zamknięciu Stacji Świętokrzyska 2012.JPG|Informacja o czasowym zamknięciu stacji "Świętokrzyska" (2012) Przypisy Zobacz też * Metro * Stacja techniczno-postojowa Kabaty * Stacja techniczno-postojowa Bemowo * Stacja techniczno-postojowa Targówek